darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Vespa And Streetwise
October 08, 2011, 7:26 PM Back To 2011 Logs Streetwise Sunstreaker Vespa Tiny (Cubicron) --- Streetwise, Sunstreaker and Tiny had left Iacon earlier today. Streetwise told his brothers, and then climbed into the rear of Tiny's hearselike altmode, to be taken. The huge mech had been serious and silent on the trip as the three of them made their way down into Cubicron now. Finally though, Streetwise calls a stop, tapping his comm for the time. "He should be crossing this path in a few minutes. Let's get set up." he notes, climbing out to his feet, his face set in grim lines. "Are you still in, Sunstreaker?" Sunstreaker had also shifted to his altmode, and if he was silent, it had more to do with the serious processor ache that he had right now. He shouldn't have indulged so much last night... "I'm fine, Streetwise. I'm with you in this, as I promised." he said though, serious and slightly grim. There's a distant roar of highly tuned engines as the green and white cycleform of Don Vespa and larger black shape of Clamps turn onto the street. Spotting Streetwise and Tiny, they slow to a stop, although neither transforms. "Streetwise, my mech. Good to see you. What the slag are you doing out here in the open and not comming to let me know you were coming?" Vespa says. Clamps remains silent. Straightening in surprise, Streetwise turns towards where the Don was approaching. HE came a little earlier than expected. "... Father. I told you we were going to talk in a weeks' time, a week ago. I thought this would work best than in the House." he guestures about to the empty street. He glances to Sunstreaker for a moment, taking courage from him before focusing back again. Keep focused, get this over with "I'm not coming home though. I've decided to stay with the Autobots." that part, at least, was out. Vespa is motionless for a klik before transforming. He walks towards Streetwise. "Excuse me, something must be wrong with my audios. Did you just say you're going to /stay/ with the /Autobots/?" He just about spits the last word. Remaining utterly still, Streetwise watched Don Vespa approach, not at all fearful seeming. His thoughts went back to the images shown to him as he continues, words coming quickly as he lifts a hand to point "Yes. Join the AUTOBOTS. Why? Because that's where I belong. I know what business you're in, and I dont want no part in it. " a pause though, and he weakens a little "... I'm sorry." Sunstreaker listened to the exchange between the 'Father' and 'son' and he had transformed too, his tall, slim and strong frame shadowing over the smaller mech, but not stepping in yet. If he had to intervene he would. He decided to say, after this, to back his little friend a little. "We Autobots take care of our own. If Streetwise wish to stay with us, he's more then welcome. he already had friends there." Vespa shoots the yellow mech an ugly glare before returning his focus to his adopted son. "Streetwise, Streetwise, this is just one big misunderstanding. C'mon back to the house, get out of the open, this isn't safe, and we'll talk about whatever it is they've told you about what I do. I'm a businessman, you know this. I'm not ashamed of having worked to build a life for myself- one that affords me, and you, some comforts, even." Thank you, Sunstreaker. thought Streetwise a little bit at that. His optics dimmed, and then brightened as he continues after the shining ones' comments "Not ashamed?? You basically cannibalized people! You might have cannibalized ME, or one of my brothers!" that shook him suddenly, this moment as he realized Blades could have ended up scrap "You extort and threaten! That's not a business! AT least, not a business I want my hands dipped into. They showed me pictures - evidence, and videos and reports. Its just... just..." He will not throw up, he will not throw up. "Wrong. That's all it is. Wrong." "Evidence can be manufactered, Streetwise. You've known me for what, how long now? I took you in, provided for you like you were my own creation. All I ask is your loyalty- and you let those Autobots fill your head up with slag like that? I knew they wanted you from the first time you started hanging out with that /medic/. You're a smart kid- you're gonna be /somebody/. But your place is here, in Cubicron- with me and the family." Vespa claps his hands on Streetwise's shoulders, looking him in the face- they're very nearly of a height, Streetwise slightly taller but much more heavily built. Glancing to the hand, Streetwise puts one on top of that, listening to it. His optics shutter quickly. "You did. And... and i am grateful. Very grateful. But I've seen things - its not slag they're filling my head with. I've seen what they DO, and who they are. And... that's what I want to be." he guestures around him "This is not my home... But if it IS Slag, then prove it - tell the truth. Where DO you get those parts you sell?" he challenges, hardening again. Sunstreaker is more the pissed with the tune the mech's using with Streetwise, so condescending and full of slag. He heard this tune lots of times while in the Pit, from mechs that thought they were big Bosses, but in fact they were nothing. "You're not selling me your slag, Vespa. I've heard mechs like you thousands of times when we and my brother were in the Pits, in Kaon. I know slag when I hear it." He nod towards Streetwise, and add. "And tI think that, all things considered, Streetwise has a better future staying with the Autobots then working for scum like you." "Empties, mostly," Vespa says. "I won't lie to you, they come from empties. But I'm no killer! I give 'em a fair price, they got nothing, no job, no hope, no prospect. I pay a fair price, maybe it's enough for them or their families to get by a little bit longer." Vespa says. "But those Autobots- they don't like anybody making a living outside their pretty Iacon, fuelling up on their handouts." He looks at Sunstreaker. "You were in the pits in Kaon? Think you'd know better than to fall for that slag. They didn't get you out, did they? Made you crawl out on your own, then acted like they were doing you a favor, takin' you in an making you fight for them." Streetwise swallows hard, as he states softly "How can they USE that money if they're dead because you recycled their fuel pumps, or their circuitry? " as he stared at Vespa, not realizing until then his hands were clenched into fists "The Autobots help people - without demanding payment. My minds' made up. What you do SICKENS me, and I'm not going back to the House." he states simply "I found my REAL family. The mechs who were built just like me. And I want to be with them." "Maybe, maybe not- but those are their parts to sell if they want- if their families need to eat, well, who am I to say they can't sell whatever they want?" Vespa says. His faceplates harden in an ugly expression as Streetwise continues. "Your /real/ family? REAL family? The family that dumped you in the tunnels under Cubicron and left you to get ripped apart by god only knows what? Your family that only wants you back now that /I/ rebuilt you, /I/ took care of you, /I/ gave you an education. Your real family is here, in Cubicron. What have I asked for, for all that? Nothing but a tiny modicum of loyalty from you." "You got my loyalty until now - the day when I tell you I'm leaving. " states Streetwise, but the words came more difficultly for Streetwise, his face showing more frustration; more anger "THey didnt DUMP me there. We were attacked. The only thing you really taught me was that you lie - you deceived me... and I can't work or inherit from someone who does that." he states, taking a half step back. His optics flick to Sunstreaker and then back, a thought of desperation in his voice. Please leave, please leave... "If the kids wants to go on and live his own life, who do you think you are to forbid this to him? If you really care for him, then you'll let him go and be happy for the choice he made." Sunstreaker finally replied, having listened for a moment then. He really didn't like that guy... and he frowned at this comment about /his/ family as well. "You know nothing about my past or what I did. It's not your place to judge me or my choices." "I don't give a frag about you, shinyaft," Vespa snarls at Sunstreaker. "I'm talking to my boy here, and you're interfering. Shut the slag up, or Clamps here'll shut your mouth for you." His expression softens as he looks at Streetwise. "You sure you don't wanna come back to the house and talk about this? That's all I ask. Just talk about it. The Autobots- they're no good. They're gonna get you killed, in some stupid battle with the Decepticons, or Primus only knows what. That crater outside Iacon? That wasn't even the Decepticons, that was a damned alien ship. You paint that mark on your plating, you're nothing more than just anther target." A hand goes to the blank spot on his armor at that, his optics dropping a little bit. Then he steeled himself as he looks up towards his Father, without a word at first. There was sadness in his eyes... but also anger, a bright blue as he grasped the other mechs' upper arms with his own, squeezing it "... There's nothing to talk about. If I'm to die, I want to do it doing the RIGHT thing. Knowing what I know about what you do... I'm not suited to be a Don. Goodbye, father." Vespa's optics meet Streetwise's, colorless and bright. "You're wrong, son. You're being taken in by them. Don't do this, Streetwise. There's no going back from this." Sunstreaker hold back a rise of anger at the insults, and his fists tightenes instinctively. But he couldn't attack like that... he wanted Streetwise to trust him, trust them and stay with the Autobots. "Just listen to what you want, Streetwise. You'll be a fine Autobot... wherever you came from, it wont matter." "I know there isnt. But this is what I want in here." a hand is put to his chestplate as he stares up at Vespa again "I'm sorry. I wish It didnt have to be like this. But I'm an Autobot inside, not a Don. We'll no doubt see each other again... but as enemies." he notes, the words truth to him,e ven as he detested saying it. He takes several more steps back "LEt's go, Sunstreaker... Tiny? You dont have to go back with me." he notes to the other one. Tiny himself looks torn at that. He glances to Vespa, and then to Streetwise as he considers. Vespa paid well, but again - was it really in his heart? He then shrugs "I was told to look out for you kid, and I promised I would. So I'm gonna keep doing it." he decides, looking up and over at Vespa "Sorry boss. I'll watch him for you though Sunstreaker smile at Streetwise and clap a hand on his shoulder, feeling quite proud of the younger mech to confront his 'father' like that. It must have been very hard... "What you did here... not many mechs would've had the guts. You're a strong one, Streetwise. I'll be glad to call you a friend, and collegue." Vespa narrows his optics at Streetwise and Tiny. "You do this, you aren't mine no more. You get that, right? We're done. No comin' back, no changin' your mind. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a mech who can't be loyal to them he owes. Tiny, you too. You been mine a long time. You gonna throw all that away on a snotty, spoiled kid?" His fuel tank felt unsteady, but Streetwise glanced to the gold hand on his shoulder. He focused on it, using that to keep himself anchored in reality as he works out the words, them coming difficultly and unsteadily "I know that. I knew it since I made the decision. If there was a way to keep together but still let me follow my path... I would." he focuses back up again "But there isnt. So goodbye." before he weakened more, he turned quickly, pulling away from Sunstreaker. Boldly putting his back to Vespa as he started to walk up the street to where he had climbed out of Tiny. Tiny frowns a little bit at Vespa "If anyone's to blame fer him being spoiled, its the mech who raised 'im. Goodbye sir. Ah'll take Magnolia an' go." he tips his hat, glancing to Sunstreaker to jerk his head. Let’s go! Sunstreaker transformed besides the large mech and shift into his sleek alt-mde, not even gracing the Don with a last look, and focussing his attention on Streetwise. "We're good now Streetwise. And you too, Tiny. You'll both feel very welcome with the Autobots, and soon you'll feel like a part of the family. You'll see what I mean. I went through that when I and Sides first joined." "Guess this is goodbye, then. Don't let my boys catch you down here again, Streetwise. You wanna play with the boys in Iacon, you better stay out of /my/ territory." Vespa says. Continuing to walk away, Streetwise's fists were shaking a little as Tiny transformed. He turned to stare over his shoulder at Vespa, and then notes "The war can only go on so long. When we've won this one, you can be sure that we'll meet again." he promises darkly, turning to climb into Tiny, "Go tiny. Go go go.." he mutters, comming the same to Sunstreaker, voice starting to go statciky Sunstreaker speed up at their side, zooming at a speed that was ridiculously slow for him, but it was to keep in pace with the much larger Cybertronian that was Tiny. "It may nit mean much right now, but what you did, that was very bold. It needed guts to do it... Lets go back home now." "Guess we will, both of us live that long." Vespa doesn't transform, and he watches as Tiny and Sunstreaker do, as Streetwise climbs into Tiny's alt mode, and as the trio departs, standing silently in the middle of the street. Streetwise sits in the back, pulling a knee up to his chest, hunched over. He looked about to cry, but resisted it. Hearing Sunstreaker's words, he nods slowly "It... wasn't easy... Thank you. Yes, let's go Home." he notes, agreeing softly as he leans back, optics shutting down. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Streetwise's LogsCategory:Sunstreaker's LogsCategory:Gestalt Genesis TP